


Requiem for a Dream

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Very angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: It's Karolina's birthday and Nico wants to make sure that everything is perfect





	Requiem for a Dream

Nico woke up shivering the way she always did. It’s been five years and yet the hostel still managed to be chilly as hell despite the L.A heat. But even the cold couldn’t put a damper on Nico’s mood because today was the day. Today was Karolina’s birthday. Nico’s eye glowed with dark purple energy as she began using her powers to put on some music and clean up the room. The Staff was barely more than a decoration now. She had long gone past needing it to access her power and it’s so much easier now. Karolina had been right. Embracing her darkness had been the right way to go. As she began preparing her outfit for today she strained her powers and finally her hearing was sharp enough to hear Karolina’s laughter. It seemed to ring all around the house and it was her favorite sound in the world

Putting one of Karolina’s shirts one which if she had to be honest was almost long enough to feel like a dress she began preparing the house for the party enjoying the linger scene of Karolina on her. As she began cleaning the house and putting on the decorations her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror. She had changed a lot over the years. Where her eyes used to be now there were only two empty holes glowing with faint purple light, her skin was cracked and purplish not only around her eyes but there were patches on her neck, her shoulder, even her chest. Years ago looking like this would have deeply traumatized her. Mad her think she was a freak, scared her but….Karolina loved her the way she was. Loved her darkness, loved her scars and that’s all that mattered. She saw her Karolina smiling in the mirror before she went to do her errands. Yes this is all that truly mattered

She finally got her picnic basket ready. A party was all well and good but there was nothing like starting the celebration in nature. As she got out of the hostel her nose was immediately assaulted by the vile smoke that seemed to be always present these days. A quick flash of her eyes and the wind turned directions taking the disgusting smell towards L.A where it belonged. As she walked the path she saw several rotting bodies still clad in their SHIELD uniforms and her lips curled in disgust. Why did they have to come and die here!? They were going to ruin Karolina’s day! Some people had no consideration for others. With a quick wave of her hand the bodies disappeared sending them to the same place where she sent AWOL and others. It had taken her a long to figure out where she had sent them but once she had done it she had been delighted. It seemed like such a suitable place for the people who had tried to hurt Karolina. She barely noticed the small crack appearing on her elbow and glowing with faint purple light when she finally finished getting rid of the bodies

But while the bodies were gone the clothes and weapons were still hear and this just wouldn’t do. With another flash green vines and flowers started sprouting from them soon covering the whole thing. The energy crackled and the mess was transformed into a flowery path worthy of her Karolina that led to their destination, a gorgeous field full of flowers and trees. There was an ugly stone in the middle of it but Nico ignored it the way she always did

And that’s when she finally appeared, her gorgeous Karolina gliding like a Disney princess through the air and landing on the blanket. As always Nico got lost in her eyes, she didn’t know just how much time has passed but she so lost in the eyes of her soul mate that she didn’t even notice that her friends had also come. And it had become night already? Time flew really fast when you were in love

“Hey guys. You are just in time.” said Nico with a large smile as she greeted their friends.

They didn’t really respond to her smile. Gert was the only one who nervously smiled back. Molly seemed to be crying and Chase held her close. And Alex? Where was Alex? Did that little shit forget Karolina’s birthday? Oh wait he burned. Right she forgot about that

“Oh you brought flowers. Hey babe look they brought your favorite flowers” said Nico as she turned towards Karolina ignoring how transparent her image was becoming now that it was illuminated solely by the burning sky scrapers of L.A, the purple flames turning the sky magical

“Stop this Nico. Please stop” said Molly as she broke down and started full on crying. Weird but Nico understood that birthday’s were emotional for some people

“We are just here to see Karolina” said Chase softly

“Well you are in luck because she is right here” said Nico sarcastically as she went back to the picnic blanket expecting her friends to join her. 

But her stupid friends went to the ugly stone instead. She quickly averted her eyes away from the ugly thing that had Karolina’s name carved in it. She really wanted to destroy the stone but it was the one thing her powers couldn’t seem to touch. When she saw friends put the flowers in front of the stone instead of giving them to Karolina she grew very annoyed.

“We don’t need them” said Nico as she looked at her Karolina ”All we need is each other”

Humming their song softly she soon felt her friends sit next to her. It was about time they came but they didn’t speak or laugh like they usually did. They just held her softly. This seemed to awaken something inside of her, a small part that felt like crying, like screaming at the whole world, a pain so deep that it could never be healed. She felt as if she was suffocating, she needed it to stop. She need it to stop right now. Standing up abruptly she nearly fell over as she struggled to get away from her friends. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong

“Nico….”Gert tried to reach out to her but recoiled when she saw the purple energy building in Nico’s eyes

“No, no, no, no” Nico started rocking herself slowly as images; memories…started flooding her brain. The pain..it was too much. She reached out for her darkness, drawing and more of it, letting it suffocate the pain

She could feel her heartbeat calming down, she suddenly could breath again. When she opened her eyes Karolina was there, her gorgeous smile making Nico feel like she home. When Nico stood up she looked around confused. Where was she? Had something happened? But her curiosity disappeared when she Karolina gently led her back to the hostel. It didn’t really matter if something had happened. She had Karolina and that was all she needed

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today so I decided to write a nice birthday fic.......but it kinda turned slightly dark because my dramatic ass was craving a bit of angst


End file.
